


Passion Unbound For All Its Melodrama

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Will and his family aren’t the only ones getting a bit of vampiric melodrama. Hannibal can hear Denise watching something B-rated on the TV, only the monster’s claims of passion knowing no bounds makes him think of Will.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 4





	Passion Unbound For All Its Melodrama

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not exactly a sequel to Passion Knows No Bounds but perhaps a follow-up? This takes place during the third season while Will is married and Hannibal is institutionalized. I don’t own Hannibal but for months it has owned me.

The walls of the institution were thinner than its caretakers realized, at least for ears that could hear. Denise was watching some B-movie on the televison, something which sounded vaguely familiar, a variation of Dracula. 

“For too long I have watched you from the shadows! My passion knows no bounds for you are my bride!”

Hannibal smiled at the melodramatic speech. Ridiculous, yet he understood what the monster was declaring. After all, didn’t he feel that way about Will Graham? 

For too long he’d watched this fragile and unique young man from the shadows, concealing his true identity behind the person suit Bedelia Du Maurier accused him of wearing, a suit he could no longer deny. His passion grew each time Will spoke in that husky, caressing voice of his, letting it lingering upon whatever held his attention. All the while he’d dart shy glances in his direction with those luminous eyes, mouth pensive and inviting kisses. 

How could passion be restained in the presence of such beauty? Never had he wooed, schemed, seduced, and slain like he had for Will Graham. 

Eternity was nothing but a meaningless illusion. What time he had, he wished to lavish upon Will. And it here was a B-movie reminding him of this. Perfectly ridiculous. How could Hannibal do anything other than smile?

At least for now. There would be a time for more than simply smiling. Soon.


End file.
